Believing in ghosts
by caresse345
Summary: Beast Boy meets with a strange girl. She have huge powers, but she is haunted by her past.Can Beast Boy help her?chapter 8: Little nonsence songfic... Innocence by Avril Lavigne!
1. Chapter 1: falling on someone

I don't own TT, just the OC and the story

**Believing in ghosts, chapter one**

**Titans Tower, 11:30 a.m**

The sun was hot today, they where almost no clouds.Raven was reading, Starfire was looking at BB and Cyborg playing videogames, and Robin was listening to his music.

"Well, anyone wants to go with me at the park?" Starfire asked. Hope was inher eyes as she waited for a responce

"Yeah, why not?This videogame is getting boring." Beast Boy said, sighing.

"That's because you keep losing." Cybord said, smiling evilly at Beast Boy, who was looking at him with angry eyes. "Yeah, it could be great to go to the park, Star! "He added with a smile.

"Sure" Robin said,turning his music off. It was good to the other's ears, because it was really loud.

They all looked at Raven with a smile. Raven looked at them without any expression visible on her face.

"What?" She said, in her usual monotone voice. As she saw everyone looking at her, She sighed "Okay, I'm coming... "

Starfire screamed and jumped with joy."Oh! What a GLORIOUS day it's going to be! I shall prepare a picnic!"

Raven sighed again, hoping that the day wouldn't be so boring. "Whatever..."

**The park, 11:35 a.m**

After a few minutes, they where at the park.

Raven was reading under a tree.Starfire, Cyborg and Robin where playing frisbee and Beast Boy was taking a walk. Everybody was enjoying this beautiful day, even Raven.

"Throw it to me!!!" Robin said to Cyborg, who had the frisbee in his hands.

Cyborg throwed the frisbee, and robin didn't catch it. " BOO-YAH!! I'm so good!!"

Robin picked the frisbee and thrown it to Star, who catched it really fast and throw it with her super-strengh to Robin, who jumped in the air and catched the frisbee, but fell on the ground roughly.

" Ouch, good shot Star!" he said, looking at her eyes who where sparkling in joy. She blushed." Thanks friend Robin!"

Beast Boy was walking, looking at the kids playing, and the trees." It's a beautiful day... I wish we could do that more often."

He was not looking where he was going. He was thinking about almost everything. Then, after a while of walking, he had a collision with a girl. Both of them had a surprised look on their face when Beast Boy fell on her, making them face to face. They both blushed at the situation.

He quickly got up. "I-I'm sorry, are you okay?" He helped her up. He gasped. She was beautiful.

"Yes, Thanks..."After some seconds, the girl seemed a little bit tensed up, her eyes shined light blue.

_Flashback of the girl:_

_She was running and running to a place where she thinks he will not find her,_

_Her arm was already bleeding by the blade of the knife,_

_she was crying and screaming for help, but in this night, no one heard her._

_the murderer approached her, she ran again, Dead End._

_She closed her eyes and cried, the murderer lifted his knife to her_

_and he scratched her waist and torn her corset at the same time_

_she was screaming in pain_

_End Of Flashback_

Her eyes returned normal after those horrible thoughts. She looked at Beast Boy, her eyes where filled with fear. She started running

"Wait!" Beast Boy said. He runned after her until they where at the road.She crossed the road. After some cars passed, he looked to where he saw her for the last time, but at his own surprise, she wasn't there anymore. It's like if she disappeared.

Beast Boy returned to see the others, telling them that we was returning to the tower. Before anyone could say anything, he was already flying to the tower.

**Titans Tower, **

**1:45 P.m**

Back at the tower, Beast Boy looked at himself in the mirror, but after a while, the reflect changed... He saw _her_ in the mirror.

"What the...?"It was like if it wasn't a mirror, because she wasn't doing the same moves as he did.that's how he remaked what she was wearing. She had a red skirt, and a grey corset, who was black on the side and it was torn on the right side, like if a knife had torn it

"I need your help...You must...--" She disappeared, the reflection was back to him.

Beast Boy didn't know what was happening, and he thinked that he just needed some sleep. He went in his bed ans sleeped

**End Of Chapter One**

_Yayyyyy!!!My first fanfic is going good!!!please review!! I'm not going to post the other chappie until I have 2 reviews!!_

_Oh!!And someone reviewed that I COPIED someone, but I didnt!Im not a girl like that... so...sorry to that person in question, Im new, and I didnt read any posts on the site!!!I cant read every post so..._


	2. Chapter 2: The murderer

I don't own TT, just the OC and the story

**Believing in ghosts, chapter two**

**Titans Tower, Beast Boy's room**

**3:55 p.m**

Beast Boy woke up, he transformed into a cat and stretched itself before returning in his human form.

He was going to the common room, trying to not think about what happened a few hours earlier.

When he arrived in the common room, he noticed that everyone was there. Exept Raven, who was in her room, reading.

"Hey, Beast Boy, why did you get to the tower alone?" Robin asked.

"I was tired." Beast Boy lied. He didn't want to talk about what happened.

"Friend Beast Boy needed some sleep?" Starfire said.

"Yeah Star, I didn't really sleep last night so..."

He was always thinking about what happened, trying to get _her_ out of his head. He was wondering why she was afraid like that. He wondered why she wanted him to _help_ her... he sat on a chair, and after five minutes of reflection, he decided to go look for her, perhaps he could help.

"I will go take a walk, see you later guys!" He said, walking out of the common room

"Bye friend Beast Boy! We'll see you at the time of the supper!" Starfire said, a happy smile on her face.

"Man, Beast Boy didn't say any jokes!" Cyborg remarked. That wasn't quite normal.

"Yeah, I think there's something wrong with him..." Robin said, worried too, but tried to hide it.

"Perhaps friend Beast Boy have... The sadness?" Starfire said, worried too, but more than Robin.

"I'm not sure, Star, but we'll just leave him alone, perhaps he need it."

"Okay friend Robin."

**The City, close of the park**

**4:00 p.m**

She was walking on the road, thinking about that boy she seen earlier. It was just memories... But those memories terrified her. She felt weird when they came back, but she never know what was happening.

She kept walking when she saw _that _man. She did regonise him when she saw him. It was... The _murderer_. When he saw her, he was surprised and pointed his gun on her and shot. The bullet got her arm. She started running, but he followed her.

She ran between two buildings. She fell on the ground because she stumbled on a rock. Dead end, again.

"I thought I already killed you! I'm going to finish the work I st--" He was about to finish his sentence when a green lion jumped on him.

His gun was on the ground, he was unable to take it.The lion knocked him out. He walked to the now terrified girl, who was really scared, then he retransformed. The girl was bleeding a lot and she was losing too much blood.

"Are you okay?"

"No... His gun... My arm..."She held her wounded arm, almost crying because of the pain.

"Dude, you're bleeding!"

"I... know... Losing... Too much... Blood..." After saying that, she felt very weak, and she fainted.

**Titans tower,common room**

**4:26 p.m**

The team where all doing their usual, Raven was reading, Star was talking to everyone, Cy and Robin where playing videogames then...

"DUDES!!!ANYONE!!!!HELP!!!!" Beast Boy arrived in the common room, holding the girl in his arms, she wasn't bleeding anymore, but she was weak.

"What happened?" Robin asked, seeing the girl in his arms.

"She's been attacked by a murderer!"

Starfire was looking at the girl. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, she's just sleeping. Her arm isn't bleeding anymore, but she lost a lot of blood."

"I may be able to heal it" Raven said while she placed her hands over the girl's arm, and a blue glow surrounded them.

"Thanks Rae!" Beast Boy said

"My. Name. Is. Raven! And now, she just need some sleep, so we should go to the infirmary."

**Titans Tower, The infirmary**

**11:50 a.m**

The girl woke up, looking around her.She didn't know where she was, the only thing she remembered was when she passed out. The only thing _familliar _she saw was Beast Boy, who was sitting on a chair.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, with aworried tone.

"Yeah... I just have a headache.." After a little while, something flashed in her head. "Did you just _waited_ for me to wake up?!"

He blushed. "Ummm, yeah, sort of..." She was blushing at what he just said.

"I have a question for you," Beast Boy said in a curious tone.

"Hmm?"

"Why that the first time we met, you just...ran away from me?"

"I remembered something that happened a while ago, each time it scares me.."

"What was it?" He asked.

"I was thinking of when I've seen that guy the first time..."

"Wh-what wappened?" he gulped.

"It could sound kind of weird, but... He...He... Killed me..."

"He _killed_ you?!" He was surprised by what she just said, how could he have _killed _her if she's still here?Right in front of her?

"I know it's kind of weird. I just...came back to life somehow... I don't know..." Beast Boy looked at her. She came back to life? that's was the weirdest thing he ever heard!

" Do you have any powers?"

"Umm...yes... I can be invisible, I can possess people, Astral teleportation and all the things ghosts can do. I discovered them after my death. Just don't really know how to control them for now..."

"Nice powers! I can just transform in animals..."

"Thanks, But transform in animals is cool, I wanted to do that when I was young!" They both blushed.

"Oh! Almost forgot! My name is Beast Boy."

"Glad to meet you, Beast Boy. My name is Amy."

"Glad to meet you too, Amy!"

**End Of Chapter 2**

_Chapter 2!!!YAYYYY!!! sorry if I make all of you wait, I had a lot of things to do_


	3. Chapter 3: Training time!

_My computer didn't have internet for one day, so sorry! but I had time to write this chappie. a little long, a lot of talking in it. _

_But I think the other chapters will be cooler, sorry for this one!!_

_I don't own TT, if I owned it, they will be a season 6!!!_

**Believing in ghosts, chapter 3**

**Titans Tower, Common room**

**1:00 p.m**

"We shall go look if she is okay"

"For the last time Starfire, SHE NEED TO SLEEP!"

Starfire asked that question for the tenth time in thirty minutes, she was worried about the girl. And, as everybody know, Starfire was worried for anyone who was hurt. Raven was getting pretty annoyed to hear her say the same thing.

"Oh, okay... You don't need to scream, friend Raven, I understand."

"Yeah, after ten times." Cyborg added to the conversation.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin where watching the TV, while Raven was reading. It was really long, nothing good was playing on the television, and Beast Boy wasn't here for saying jokes. Wait a second, Beast Boy wasn't here?

"Where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"I think he is with her, surely waiting for her to get up or something," Raven said.

"Oh, friend Beast Boy is worried for her?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I'm not an expert in those things."

They where saying nothing during a few minutes, there was nothing to say. They where all bored. the television was showing some commercials. It was a boring afternoon.

"Okay, Star, we can go see if she is awake." Robin said, really annoyed of waiting.

"Oh! It's going to be glorious to meet our new friend!" Starfire said with joy.

And with that word, they all headed to the infirmary.Starfire was so exited that she was going faster than the others. She arrived before anyone else, She saw Amy talking to Beast Boy.

"Friend, You are awoken!" She said looking at her and going beside her. Amy looked at her with a confused look.

"Who are--"

The others arrived there. They saw Amy, who was awake and looking at them. She looked at Beast Boy (she was confused) and gave him the 'Who-Are-They' look.

"Oh, sorry! okay, right to left, That's Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Robin. Guys, That's Amy."

"Glad to meet you guys!"

"Where glad to meet you too, Amy!" Robin said.

"Friend, do you have any powers?" Starfire asked, with hope that she would join.

"Yes, I can be invisible, I can do astral teleportation, and there's a lot of things I didn't discover for now, I'm sure."

"You could be a great addition to the team!" Robin exclaimed.

Amy looked at him, confused.

"The... Team?"

"We're the Teen Titans, We fight evil and save people"

She thinked for a few seconds."Sounds interesting!"

"Oh! What a GLORIOUS new!!!" Starfire hugged Amy with her super-strenght. She almost became blue!

"Star... I... Need to... Breathe!!Pl...eas..e..."

"Oh, sorry friend Amy" She let her go.

Robin gave her a communicator, and took her necklace to make it shine when there's trouble. She was now a real Titan. The only thing who was missing was a little training, to see if she knows how to use her powers, and for making them stronger.

**Titans Tower, outside at the training area**

**6: 45**

"Okay Amy, show us what you can do!"

"Umm, I'm not sure about thi-- whoa!"

A lazer was dashing on Amy. She was surprised but she dodged it by passing through it. Her clothes changed when she used her powers. They became a white dress. Her black hairs now have white flowers in it.

Her eyes and her hands where glowing light blue, almost white. She destructed the lazer launcher with a light blue beam.

She was surprised. It was the first time she used her powers like that. She was feeling good, very good. She never felt like that before.

She became invisible for a moment, she was surprised to see all the robots coming to attack her. her hands glowed again, she launched a beam on one of the robots and continued like that for the others. After a few minutes the robots where destroyed.

Beast Boy runned to Amy. "Amy you did it!"

"I did it? I did it!" Before she knows anything, she was _hugging_ Beast Boy.

They both blushed and looked at the ground. She looked back at him "S- sorry..."

"It's okay." He said, quickly

They looked at each other, blushing for a minute, and they looked somewhere else.

The sky was going grey because of the clouds, the birds where flying on the other way where the clouds where going. The clouds where going darker and darker. They could hear the thunder, it was going to rain. Anyone was back inside. Raven was in her room and everyone else was in the common room.

**Titans Tower, the common room**

**7:45**

"So, now the only thing we must do is find you a room." Robin said.

"There is two rooms who aren't used. There's a bed in each one of them." Cyborg said.

"Nice! I have five new friends and now I will live with them! I must be the luckiest girl in the world!"

"Those are the things why I am happy to not be dead!" She said with a smile.

"Why will you be dead, friend?" Starfire asked.

"I've already been dead... That must be why I have those ghost powers..." She said.

"Friend, you've seen... The death?" Starfire asked, hoping for details.

Amy sighed. "Yeah... It was really weird... And the white light does exist!" Amy said.

"So, anybody have a plan for tonight?" Robin asked.

"I say that we go for a movie!" Beast Boy replied.

They headed to the videostore, and choosed a movie. It was Wicked Scary 2. They returned to Titans Tower, Raven was still in her room, so no one bother her to watch the movie.

"And now, let's watch the movie!!" Beast Boy exclaimed, pressing on one button of the remote. He sat down beside Amy, who blushed a bit.

The movie started. Each time there where a scary scene, Amy was holding Beast Boy's arm really tight. And each time Amy was doing that, his cheeks where going a brite pink and he was smiling a little bit. The truth is that she was blushing too, but was too scared to notice it. Starfire was with Robin. She was so scared that she was hiding her eyes with her hands. Cyborg was imobilized by the TV.

The movie ended. Amy sighed "Oof! It's finally over!"

"That movie scared me off!!!" Cyborg said.

"Me too!" Robin said.

"I'm going to sleep... Good night friends!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Good night!" They all responded.

They all headed to their room. They where all already sleeping.

**End of chapter 3**

_Whew! This one was longer!!!YAYYY!!! so, it could be long before the next chapter comes, because school is coming in three days!! OH!!! and I'm doing annother fanfic...y'know...highschool thing... So...the ones who will like that, review!!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Slade's attack

_Heyy!long time no see!! So...there's your chapter! I hope you like it!  
I don't own Teen Titans, I just own the story and Amy  
_  
**Believing In Ghosts, chapter 4**

The sun was shining on the sea, reflecting on the windows of Titan's Tower.The birds were singing and flying. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Beast Boy woke up. Morning time. He stretched itself before going to his door. When he opened his door, Amy was there, looking at him with a smile.

"Good morning!" She said, her eyes where still sleepy, but they where still really beautiful. That's what Beast Boy was thinking.

"Good morning." He responded, returning her smile.

They walked in the corridor, going to the common room.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yup, like a baby!" He said.

She was just looking in his forest green eyes, they where really happy, after a while, they where in the common room.

She giggled."Me t--?!"

A noise was heard, the red light flashed on and off. Robin entered in the Common Room.

"Trouble!" He said, looking at the big screen.

"It's Slade, again!" Robin hissed.

Amy looked at Robin, with a confused look "who is Slade?" She asked.

"Slade is a bad dude, our worst enemy." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, I see..." She said.

"He's at the mine. Titans, GO!"

With that word, Starfire, Raven, Amy and Beast Boy were on the roof, Robin was in his R-Cycle and Cyborg in the T-Car. Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and took Amy with him. And they all headed to the mine.

They arrived there. Slade was waiting for them there, smiling under his mask.

"Hello, Titans. I see that you have a new member." He said, looking at Amy.

"It doesn't mean she is not strong!" Starfire said, with two Starbolts in her hands.

"And you're not going away with this, Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

They all dashed on the slade-bots. They where about 100 Slade-Bots.

We could hear Slade laughing as the robots circled the Titans.

Starfire shooted starbolts at them, Cyborg was using his sonic cannon, Robin was fighting them normally, Beast Boy was in his T-rex form, crushing everything that was close. Raven was using her telekinetic powers to take rocks and dashed them on the robots, Amy was using her powers that she knew for now.

The Slade-Bots were defeated after thirty minutes of fighting hard. They all headed in the corridors of the mine, searching for Slade. They arrived to a 6 way corridor. They didn't know which one to choose.

"Titans, split up!" robin said.

They all nodded, and went different directions.

Star walked with one starbolt in her hands, to light the place.

"I don't see anything here..." She said, in a worried tone in the communitactor, talking to Robin.

"Keep searching, Star, he could be anywhere" He responded

"Okay, Friend Robin. Starfire out." she said, closing her communicator.

"Cy, do you have anything?" Robin said in the communicator.

"Nothing here, Rob." Cyborg said, looking at the screen on his arm.

"Keep searching, Robin out." He said.

And cyborg kept walking through the mine.

Robin called Beast Boy "Do you have anything?" He asked.

"A weird odour coming from somewhere... I'll follow it's tracks. BB out.

Beast Boy, transforming into a wolf, followed something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Raven? Do you have something?" Robin asked.

Raven was levitating, trying to find Slade. she arrived to a dead end. "Nope, dead end here."She said, and she got back to where they split up.

Amy walked to a weird place, it was like an underground base. She opened her communicator.

"Beast Boy? Come here I think I have someth-- EEK!" Someone kicked her hand, and the communicator broke on the ground.

"AMY!" Beast Boy yelled, seeing that on his communicator, and after, he didn't see anything. He transformed into a jaguar, and headed to where she was.

**Slade's underground base,  
10:57 a.m**

"What do you want?!" Amy asked, fear in her eyes.

There was a devil-like laugh, Slade looked at her. She took a step back. She was really nervous, she was almost crying. Slade took a few steps towards her. She was breathing fast by fear,she took a lot of steps back and hit the wall with her back.

"Nervous?" Slade asked, looking at her.

"Leave me alone!!" she screamed, she was now crying.

"You really think that just by crying, anything will go away?" He said.

She started running, and she ran to the stairs of the base. When she arrived upstairs, she ran and she stopped in shock, Slade was before her.

He grabbed her hand, she screamed the first thing she had in mind. "BEAST BOY!"

He arrived in the base,seeing Amy upstairs, the only thing holding her was the ramp. Slade laughed, and and released Amy's hand, making her fall.

Slade got away, laughing. Amy was still falling. Beast Boy caught her, he pulled her down. She was hugging him very tight, and she was crying.

"I'm here Amy, it's all over now." He said, hugging her back.

She was still crying, and Beast Boy could feel her heart beating, it was beating really fast, because of fear.

"What's happening here?" Robin asked, entering in the base with the  
others.

"Let's just go back home." Beast Boy responded.

**End Of Chapter 4**

_Okay, sorry if it was short...but whatever..._


	5. Chapter 5: pizza and movies

_Heyy dudes!! Sorry I've been busy... There's your chappie!_

_I don't own Teen Titans_

**Believing In Ghosts, **

**Chapter 5**

**6:45 p.m**

Amy was in her room for all the afternoon now. The Tower was silent, everyone was in the common room, watching the TV, reading, or eating.

"I will go see if Amy is okay." Beast Boy said, with a worried tone.

The rest of the team nodded, and returned to their things.

Beast Boy headed to Amy's room. He knocked at her door.

"Amy?"

No responce

"Amy, it's me, Beast Boy. You there?"

No responce, again

"okay even if you don't want to, I'm going in!"

Beast Boy transformed into a snake and got in her room, and retransformed. He didn't saw her but he could sense her heart beating, she was there.

"Amy?"

No responce, just heart beating and breathing.

"Stop playing the invisible one, I know you're there." He said, looking where he was hearding the heartbeating.

Amy make herself visible. She was on her bed, sitting. Her head buried in her arms. Beast Boy sat down beside her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, worry in every words.

"If it's not that I've been almost killed for the_ second_ time and being killed one time, yes, I'm okay" She said, loking at Beast Boy with a sarcastic smile, trying to be 'positive'.

"Slade is really bad, sorry if it was your first mission. He's the worse, we never got him." He said, looking at her and wiped away one of her tear on her cheek.

"If the others aren't so bad, I'll stay..." She said.

He smiled. "Whe are worried for you, y'know?"

"Hmm..."

"So... Are you coming in the common room, or you're going to do like Raven and stay in your room all-day?" He asked with a small smile.

Amy giggled. "Coming." She said.

They walked to the common room.

Starfire turned as the doors opened.

"Friend Amy!" She said, as she floated to Amy and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Star...Fire... I... Need... To... B...Reathe... pl...ease..." Amy said.

"Oh, sorry friend." Starfire said, as she let her go.

"I'm happy to see you too, Star." She said with a smile.

"Friend. are you staying in the team?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, of course!" Amy said.

"Glorious!" She said, floating all over the place.

Amy looked at Star with a smile

"So, what are we doing now?" Amy asked.

"Who wants pizza?"Cyborg asked.

"Pizza could be good!" Amy said.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I'm in!" Robin said.

"I'm going in my room." Raven said, going to her room.

"Coming friends!" Starfire said.

They all(exept of Raven) headed to the pizzeria.

"Okay, so, what flavour do we take?"Robin asked.

"Pepperoni!" Cyborg said.

"Vegetarian!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Never! I DON'T like tofu!" Cy said back.

"It's not tofu, it's vegetables..." Amy said, trying to get in the conversation

"Perhaps, but there's no meat!" Cyborg said defensively.

"NO! Dude! I've been all of those animals!"Beast boy screamed.

"I don't like pizza without any meat!!" Cyborg said.

"I'm vegetarian too, kill animals isn't my thing!" Amy exclaimed.

All eyes turned to her, with wide-open mouth.

"...What?"

"Awesome! I'm not alone now!" Beast boy exclaimed, dancing around like an idiot.

"Oh man! Now I'm sure that I won't win the tofu-meat fight!" Cyborg said.

They all laughed.

"May I take your command, please?" A girl voice asked.

Cyborg sighed "A large vegetarian pizza please"

"Coming in a few minutes!" the girl said, and she was going to the cook's place.

After a few minutes, the pizza arrived. they all eated one or two parts and they where returning to the Tower.

**Titan's Tower,**

**8:30**

"So, who wants to watch a movie?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not me, I'll go to sleep." Cyborg said, yawning.

"Me too, I want to be in shape for tomorrow" Robin said, as he was going to his room.

"I think I'll go to sleep too, good night friends!" Starfire said, floating to her room.

"Good night" They all said.

Beast Boy and Amy looked at eachother.

"You're not going to bed? Beast Boy asked.

"Not tired." Amy responded.

Beast Boy looked at the DVDs they had.

"So, what kind of movie do you want to watch?" Beast Boy asked.

"Anything, it doesn't matter." She said.

"Okay! Comedy time!" Beast boy said, as he sat next to Amy.

The movie started, and after 30 minutes, Amy fell asleep on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Not tired huh?" He whispered with a small smile.

After one hour, Beast Boy fell asleep too. Both had a smile in their face.

* * *

_Yayyy!!annother chappie is over!! review please!_


	6. Chapter 6: Paint fight!

_YAYY!!New chappie_

_I don't own Teen Titans, just Amy and the story_

**Believing In Ghosts, **

**Chapter 6**

**Titan's Tower,**

**7:45 a.m**

Cyborg woke up, stretched itself and walked to the living room.

He ate his breakfast and walked to the sofa, because he wanted to watch the television.

He stopped when he saw...AMY SLEEPING ON BEAST BOY'S SHOULDER! He broke out laughing and woke the two.

"What the..?" Amy saw that she slept on BB's shoulder.She blushed and jumped back quickly."S...Sorry.."

"It's okay" Beast Boy said in a sleepy voice.

Both of them looked at Cyborg, who was laughing like an idiot.

Amy rolled her eyes."What? it never happen to you when you're tired, you fall asleep when you're watching a movie?"

Cyborg stopped laughing. "Um, yeah, but never on someone's shoulder!" He broke out laughing again.

Amy sighed. "_Boys are SO immature!_ " she thinked.

"Cy, she was tired, don't do a big deal of that! It's not funny! And you laugh so hard that I think you woke up the whole Tower!" Beast Boy said in an annoyed tone.

Cyborg saw Raven in the common room, and she looked VERY angry.

"Umm... Oops..."

Raven did a portal and throwed Cyborg in. The portal opened out of the Tower,at 100 meters on the top of the water. Cyborg fell in the water. Amy and Beast Boy laughed, and we could see a little smile on Raven's face.

Starfire and Robin arrived.

"Please, what's going on here friends?" Starfire asked.

"Umm, Cy was laughing of us when Raven arrived very angry and opened a portal above the sea and let Cy fall in the water. That's the short version." Amy said.

"Oh."

"So, what are we doing now?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to train, if someone needs me, you know where to find me." Robin said, and he walked out of the common room.

"We could do...The hangout?" Star said.

"I'm totally in!" Amy said

"Glorious! Friend Raven never want to go with me!" Starfire said, floating all over with joy.

Raven was already gone in her room, she doesn't seem to appreciate Amy very much.

"Umm, I think I'll stay there play videogames." Beast Boy said.

"hey Star, could we go on the roof? I want to try something."

"Okay friend Amy."

The girls walked to the roof.

"I believe that if I go in my spirit form if I could..."

Amy changed in her spirit form (Half visible). "I wonder if I could... I'll try..." She closed her eyes and concentrated on something.

"What are you doing friend?" Starfire asked.

Amy started to levitate. "I'm flying!" She said in joy.

"Oh, friend, you know how to fly?" Starfire said.

"God, I didn't even know half of my powers when I arrived here, and now I'm flying!!"Amy said with joy

"That's glorious friend! Now you can see the joy of flying!"

"So, are we going to the mall or what?" Amy asked.

"Coming, friend!" Starfire said.

The two girls floated to the mall.

**Titans Tower,**

**8:00**

Beast Boy heard the doors open, he turned to saw a drenched Cyborg. BB broke out laughing

"Dude, it's not funny!"Cyborg said.

"Of course it is! Rae just throwed you underwater!" Beast Boy said.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Cyborg said, and he caught Beast Boy by the feet.

"Are you sure about that?" beast Boy said with a smile. He transformed into a snake and after in a homing bird.

"Okay, you won, it WAS funny!" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy retransformed. "Want to play videogames?"

"Prepare yourself to lose!" Cy said.

And the game started.

After a few hours, Amy and Starfire came back to the Tower.

"Wow, that was GREAT!" Amy said.

"Me and friend Amy bought a lot of things for her room!" Star said.

"I was bored of the white walls and everything...The wall are a little like Starfire's but a darker shade of pink, it's pretty cool!" Amy said.

"So, anyone in this room want to help me and Star paint the walls of my room?" Amy said with a smile.

"Coming!" Beast Boy said with a smile.

"I don't want to miss that!" Cy said.

"If anyone is going there, me too!" Robin said.

Arrived in the room, they all took a paintbrush and started painting. Amy tooked her paintbrush ans splashed paint on Beast Boy's face.

"Oops!" She said, smiling.

Beast Boy looked at her and took some paint in his hands. He launched it on Amy, who passed through it, and the paint splashed on Starfire. Amy was laughing. Star got angry, and splashed paint on Beast Boy. After this, a paint fight started.

After the painting, they washed themselves. When Amy got out of the bathroom, Beast Boy waited for her.

"You missed a spot" He said.

Amy looked at Beast Boy and looked at her dress. "Where?"

Beast Boy wiped a little bit of pink paint from her cheek with his thumb. Amy blushed, and we could see a little smile.

"Umm, thanks."Amy said, always keeping her smile.

"You're welcome!" Beast Boy said.

They passed the afternoon and night talking and laughing, and yes, Raven was always in her room, reading or meditating... She didn't want to see Amy at all. She _really _didn't like her, at _all_.

They all headed to their bed. But two of them where dreaming of each other.

* * *

_Annother chappie done!YAYY!!... Review please!!_


	7. Chapter 7: Drama and Love

_Hellow!!!_

_lol new chappie, hope you guys like_

**I don't own Teen Titans or Evanescence, but I wish I could!**

**Believing In Ghosts, Chapter 7**

**Titans Tower, one month after...**

**2:45 p.m**

The sun was shining on the windows of Titans Tower. It was a quiet day, really quiet. Everyone where doing something. Raven was in her room, reading, Cy was in the garage working on his 'baby', Robin was in the training room, Starfire was talking with Amy about almost every subjects in the common room, and Beast Boy was in the common room too, playing video games. But he wasn't really paying attention. He was concentrated on Amy's voice. Each day, he was doing that, and he tried to not be seen doing that.

Robin arrived in the common room, he sat down on the sofa."Phew, that was a good training!"

The red light flashed, and the other Titans arrived in the room.

A face appreared in the screen.

"Hello Robin," The voice said.

"Slade!" He hissed.

"What do you want?" Robin screamed.

"Oh Nothing but your death!" Slade said with his serious looking voice.

"We'll find you, and we'll stop you!"Robin exclaimed.

Slade laughed. "Good luck, Robin, Good luck." The screen shut down.

"Titans, We'll separate in teams of two! We'll find him faster!" Robin said, turning to his team. He was determinated to got him this time.

The team nodded, and waited for the directives.

"Okay, Beast Boy and Amy, you're going to his base in the mine, Cyborg and Raven, you two will go in the sector one of the city. Starfire, you're coming with me in the sector two." Robin said.

All of them hurried to the place where they should go.

**Sector one, with Raven and Cyborg.**

**3:10**

"Did you see anything?" Raven asked, looking around.

"Nope, just cars, but no Slade." Cyborg said.

Suddently, one hundred or more Slade-Bots arrived and circled them.

"Oh, shoot!" Cyborg said, looking around him.

"So, I guess we must beat them..." Raven said, her eyes where glowing white and her hands black.

"Let's do this!" Cyborg said, his arm became a sonic cannon.

And they passed in action.

**-meanwhile-**

**Sector two, with Robin and Starfire**

"How many robots Slade have?" Robin asked, looking at the Slade-Bots who surrounded him and Starfire.

"I don't know, friend Robin, but it seems that he have a lot!" Starfire said, with starbolts in her hands.

"One... Two... Three... LET'S GO!" Robin screamed.

And they dashed on the robots.

**-meanwhile-**

**The Mine, with Amy and Beast Boy**

"Seeing anything?" Amy asked, her hand was glowing light blue for light.

"Nope, just...rocks" Beast Boy responded.

Amy thinked of something and looked at Beast Boy. "Hey, BB?"

"What?"

"What's your real name?" She asked with a smile

Beast Boy blushed and looked at her in surprise."Why?"

"Because I'm sure that your parents didn't call you that." She said in a serious and amused tone.

"Well, it's a little...embarassing..." Beast boy said, blushing harder.

Amy's smile disapeared. "You know, I won't laugh. I'm not like that." She said, as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Beast Boy sighed. "My real name is... Garfield..."

"Garfield was the name of my grandmother's cat... He's dead at fifteen years old... I'll always miss that cat.." Amy said, we could see a tear with the light of her right hand. Now it was Gar's turn to put his hand on her shoulder.

Amy sighed and looked at Garfield. "It's okay, he died because he was old, not because of any disease.."

"Oh. I'm sorry about your cat, Amy" A voice said, both Amy and Beast Boy looked around them.

Slade laughed. "Oh, surprised to see me?"

Amy's light on her hands growed bigger. She was ready to attack, and she wouldn't let herself caught this time. Beast Boy transformed in a lion, he growled.

**-Meanwhile-**

**Sector One**

"Robin, there's too much robots there." Raven said, looking in her communicator.

"We are surrounded here, too. just try to--" The communicator shut down, the communications where jammed. Raven looked at Cyborg. One of the robots punched his arm, right where the communication screen was.

"Oh man, we can't communcate with the others, now!" He screamed, shooting with his sonic cannon everywhere.

They continued fighting, but the robots where everywhere, but they where almost all done.

**Back in Sector Two**

"Raven? Shoot! our communications are jammed!" Robin said, when he saw his communicator with black and white dots in it.

"We must keep fighting, friend. The robots are stronger." Starfire said.

"I know, let's kick some butt!" Robin said, doing karate on one of the robots. Starfire smiled and shooted a beam on one of the robots.

**The mine**

Slade runned to the green lion, who jumped and scratched his mask. Amy casted a beam in Slade's direction, but the beam missed Slade, who was now in front of her. He punched her in the belly, she fell on the ground. She straightened and took two steps back. Beast Boy runned beside her, he transformed in a cross between dilophosaur and velociraptor. He bit Slade on the arm, but Slade had a knife on him. He planted his knife in Beast Boy's arm. He yelped. Slade let go of him. Amy ran to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Slade slashed Amy with his knife, she screamed in pain.

Both where wounded, but they continued fighting for five minutes now.

Beast Boy transformed into a wolf, and he jumped on Slade. But Slade planned this, and when Beast Boy was close of Slade, he planted the blade of his knife right in his heart. Beast Boy yelped.

"See you in hell, Beast Boy!" Slade said laughing and running away from the scene. Annother time, he wasn't caught.

The pain was unacceptable. He fell on the ground.

Amy runned to Beast Boy. "No! Please no!" she bent down beside of him, and she cried.

Garfield opened his eyes to see Amy crying.

"Amy..." He whispered. his voice was weak, he was dying.

"Please, please don't!" She said between sobs. Garfield closed his eyes.

He took Amy's hand with the force he had left, and he put her hand on his wound.

"Please, don't leave me alone..." She said. Her hand glowed white. It was healing his wound. Amy was surprised, it was the first time she was doing this. She put her other hand on his wound. She healed him, but as she was doing this, the was giving her energy to him. She was screaming in pain as her energy was going out. but she didn't stop healing him. Amy felt weaker and weaker, giving the rest of her energy to him, she passed out.

_Amy was walking in a field of paper flowers, smiling. The clouds looked like if they where in candy. _

_She layed in the grass for what seemed hours..._

_And she watched the purple sky fly over her..._

_"Amy?..."_

_That voice..._

_"Amy..."_

_That familliar voice..._

_"Amy... Please... "_

_That voice that I can recognize among thousands..._

_"Amy...Wake up.. Please..."_

She opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in the infirmary. It was dark outside, we could say that it was midnight or something like that. She noticed that Garfield was sitting on a chair, who was _really_ close of the bed. She hugged him as tight as she could and started crying with joy. He was still alive, and that was the only thing that mattered. She let go of him

"I thinked I'll never see you again..." She said.

"Amy, you saved my life... You almost killed yourself to save me..." He said, looking at her right in the eyes.

She looked down, and looked at him again. "I love you Gar."

"Yeah, but it's not a reason to-- Wait! What did you just said?!"

Amy giggled. "Oh, you know what I just said." She whispered, just before she kissed him. Garfield kissed her back. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was long enough for them. They where holding each other in a tight embrace.

She yawned. "I think I'll go to..." She fell asleep. She was still weak, she hadn't recovered enough energy.

He brought her in her bed, and layed down with her. His arms where around her waist as he tightened his embrace to make her closer to him. Amy was smiling. Even if she was sleeping, she could feel that he was with her, close of her. Both had a dreamless sleep

* * *

YAYYY!!!Imaginary by Evanescence... I love that song... 

cute, isn't it?

I don't have any ideas what to do next... So, if anyone have an idea for this fanfic... PM me!


	8. Chapter 8: Innocence

_Hey guys! That chapter is different, It's a songfic. If you guys know the Avril Lavigne song Innocence, that's what it is. _

_And in that chapter, I go in Amy's mind, with some of the things the is doing... Hope you like!_

_I don't own Teen Titans, or Avril Lavigne, lol_

**Believing in Ghosts, chapter 8**

**Titans Tower, Amy's room,**

**11:59 a.m**

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great  
_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
_

_I think about the little things that make life great  
_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
_

_This is the best feeling_

Amy woke up, and she saw Beast Boy looking at her. He had woke up early, but he looked at his angel sleep, his arms embracing her.

"Good morning, Sleepy-head." He said, looking at her with a small smile.

She smiled back. "Hey." Her eyes where still sleepy, but she had recovered half of her energy.

Nothing could bother them, No vilains where going to bother this wonderful day. Amy was amazed by the silence of the Tower.

Today, more than every other day, She felt happy to be still alive.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by _

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  


_The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
_

_This is the best feeling_

The Titans Tower was a great place, everyone was so kind. She felt like home, she will never want to go away from here...

Nobody was hiding things from eachother.

She was really happy there, she had irreplacable friends, Starfire was really her best friend for life, and Beast Boy...

The only one she needed to be friends with was Raven.

Yes, Titans Tower was her home now, Everyone she loved was here. Everyone she had left was here...

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by _

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  


_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry _

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  


_This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
_

_Cause I need you now  
_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by  
_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by _

"Tell me that I'm not dreaming... Tell me that you're really with me..." She said, holding him tightly. 

"You're not dreaming, I am with you, I am alive. Remember? You saved me..." He said looking in her eyes.

Amy thinked for a while, and after she looked in his forest green eyes. He kissed her gently, and she kissed him back.

"This is the proof that I am not dreaming..." She said with a smile.

She pulled herself closer to him, hugging him even tightly than before.

"I love you Gar..." She whispered.

"I love you too, Amy..." He whispered back.

* * *

So, yeah, as I said, Weird chapter...Lol. 

Thanks for all of my reviewers! I love you guys!!!! I know that chapter was short, But I wanted to do it! It's not my fault, I love that song!!lol

So, Yeah, The next chapter will be longer, promise!


End file.
